headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Giant-Size Ms. Marvel 1
| next = }} "Moment of Clarity" is the title to the first story featured in the Giant-Size Ms. Marvel one-shot special published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Brian Reed with artwork by Rob De La Torre and inks by James Palmiotti. It was colored by Chris Sotomayor and lettered by Dave Sharpe. The story was edited by Andy Schmidt with Molly Lazer and Aubrey Sitterson as assistant editors. The issue also features additional stories reprinted from issues of ''Captain Marvel'' and ''Ms. Marvel''. This issue shipped with a February, 2006 cover date and carries a cover price of $4.99 per copy (US). "Moment of Clarity" * Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Emma Frost * Layla Miller * Lori Griffin * Sarah Day * Warren Traveler * Max Eisenhardt * Mary Jane Watson * Tony Stark * Chewie * New York City Fire Department * House of Magnus * Sapien Center Research Foundation * Humans * Mixed heritage * Dragons * Bulls * Flerkens * New York :* New York City :* Queens * Genosha * Washington, D.C. * Cyclops' glasses * Robots :* Sentinels * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Energy projection * Flight * Sorcery * Telepathy * House of M "Vengeance is Mine!" * Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell * Carol Danvers * Rick Jones * Yon-Rogg * Mordecai P. Boggs * Una * Kree Empire * Humans * Kree * Mixed heritage * Negative Zone * Guitar * Nega-Bands * Psyche-Magnitron * Robot :* Kree Mandroid * Automobile * Energy absorption * Energy projection * Telepathy * Flight * Optic blasts * Superhuman strength * Laser weapons "This Woman, This Warrior!" * Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Mary Jane Watson * Kerwin Korman * Scorpion, MacDonald Gargan * Woman Magazine staff * New York City Police Department * Humans * Mixed heritage * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Daily Bugle ::* Woman Magazine :* Brooklyn * Laser weapons * Pistol * Shotgun * Automobile * Police car * Enhanced strength * Flight * Seventh Sense * Superhuman strength * Amnesia * Bank robbery * Bondage * Police officer * Security guard * Smoking "Enigma of Fear!" * Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers * Mary Jane Watson * Michael Barnett * Destructor, Kerwin Korman * Scorpion, MacDonald Gargan * Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell * Yon-Rogg * Advanced Idea Mechanics * Humans * Mixed heritage * Kree * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Daily Bugle ::* Woman Magazine :* The Bronx * Florida :* Cape Kennedy * Handgun * Laser weapons * Pistol * Psyche-Magnitron * Revolver * Robot :* Kree Sentry :* Kree Sentry 459 * Motorcycle * Energy projection * Enhanced strength * Flight * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Amnesia * Anti-gravity technology * Flashback * Hospital * Hypnosis * Psychiatrist * Security guard * Smoking "The All-New Ms. Marvel" * Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers * Frank Gianelli * Sharon Cole * Aracht'yr * Khadar * Haemon * Jim * Sergeant Whitmore * Daily Bugle staff * New Mexico State Police * Humans * Mixed heritage * Saurians * New Mexico :* Elephant Butte :* San Andres Mountains * New York :* New York City :* New York :* Manhattan ::* Daily Bugle * Handgun * Pistol * Jeep * Tanks * Claws * Costume manipulation * Flight * Seventh Sense * Superhuman strength * Winged flight * Automobile accidents * Lizard monsters * Police officer * Smoking * Volcanoes Notes & Trivia * The character of Carol Danvers was created by writer Roy Thomas and artists Gene Colan and Paul Reinman. She first appeared in the "Where Stalks the Sentry" story from ''Marvel Super-Heroes'' #13 from March, 1968, which features the character of Mar-Vell. * Giant-Size Ms. Marvel redirects to this page. * This issue shipped to retailers on February 15th, 2006. * This issue is UPC barcode number 759606058570 00111. * "Vengeance is Mine!" was originally printed in ''Captain Marvel'' #18. * "This Woman, This Warrior!" was originally printed in ''Ms. Marvel'' #1. * "Enigma of Fear" was originally printed in ''Ms. Marvel'' #2. * "The All-New Ms. Marvel" was originally printed in ''Ms. Marvel'' #20. * This is the first and only known appearance of Lori Griffin. See also * Carol Danvers appearances Recommended Reading External Links * * *